


Just Yours

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [71]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Possessive Stiles Stilinski, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Stiles needs to know who you belong to.





	Just Yours

“Bye, dad!” 

The sheriff waved back at Stiles and got into the car, reversing out of the driveway and driving off.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Stiles rushed upstairs, tripping on his pants as he pulled them off halfway up, before bursting through his bedroom door.

Just as he’d expected-you were on your hands and knees, naked and on show for him.

“Perfect”.

Shutting the door behind, he spat into his hand, stroking himself to hardness as you leaned down, ass in the air.

“Look at you”, he rasped, pressing his tip against your entrance as you let out a sudden gasp, biting your lip as he sunk in slowly.

Stiles stared down at his cock, watching as it disappeared inside you, before he bottomed out.

“Fuck”, he gritted out, taking a moment to appreciate how tight you were, before he started thrusting into you with force, making you whine as you lay your head on the pillow.

You screwed your eyes shut-biting your lip as you clenched around him.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked, smacking your asscheek, causing you to let out a yelp.

“Y-you”.

“Say my name”, he growled, leaning down and licking your back.

“Stiles. I belong to S-Stiles”, you grunted, keeping your calm when his teeth dug into your skin.

He snapped his hips even harder, gripping your hips and slamming you onto his cock.

“What about Scott?” he asked.

“I’ve never liked Scott”, you retorted, annoyance in your voice.

Stiles pursed his lips-glaring at you as he stilled.

“Yea-why are you always whispering with each other?”

You rolled your eyes, craning your neck to scowl right back at him.

“Cos we’re friends. We’ve been friends since we were kids”, you replied pointedly, not seeing how he was still hanging onto his weird fantasy that you and Scott were fucking behind his back.

You sighed, pushing Stiles’ out of you with your foot and sitting on the bed.

“How many people have I slept with, Stiles?”

“One”, he muttered, sitting on his feet and staring down at his hands.

“And who is that?”

“Me”.

“How many boyfriends have I had? How many guys have I kissed? How many people have I ever done anything with?” you questioned.

“Just me”, he mumbled.

“Right-just you. And have I cheated on you? Looked at another guy? Done anything to make you believe I like anyone else?”

“No”, he replied, a tone of pride in his voice.

“Right. So-are you gonna accept that Scot is just a friend-and the only dick I want inside me is yours?”

He nodded, smirking and leaning over, gripping the back of your neck as he kissed you softly.

You let out a moan when he shoved his tongue in your mouth, pushing you onto your back, your legs wrapping round his waist as he sank back in.

“Now-why don’t you fill me with your cum? Make sure anyone else who gets near it knows who I belong to?”


End file.
